


A Letter to You

by Madness_of_Xara



Series: Shekarian ((Crystal Shepard)) [6]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Written by Garrus, love letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_of_Xara/pseuds/Madness_of_Xara
Summary: The third place prize for my girlfriend's raffle on her tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cat2170](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2170/gifts).



You know, losing you once was hard enough.

You had been the only one to understand me, to really listen to me when I needed someone to the most. You helped me stop a criminal when the law otherwise stopped me from doing it myself in the first place. You had my back at every turn, in every fight, and you always came back for me when things got difficult. Losing you meant that I had lost much more than a friend – I lost a constant in my life that I didn’t even realize that I needed. I started working on autopilot, doing as my instincts dictated and rarely questioned myself or my actions.

When Cerberus brought you back, I found myself to be relieved.

I had so much to regret by that point, so much I didn’t realize I regretted until you came back. You helped me put it all behind me, to put it all to rest, and to bury the hatchet with Sidonis by sparing him. You touched my heart in a way I didn’t think would be possible because before you admitted how you felt about me… I didn’t even know that I had fallen head over heels for you. To be completely honest, I might not have realized it until it was too late.

I was never good with my feelings, either. Expressing them, I mean. You were patient, though, letting me take as much time as I needed to get whatever I was feeling out. I tried to improve myself for you, to get a better grasp on my emotions and to express them better so you would know just how much I loved you. When I saw you on Palaven, when the war against the Reapers started… You don’t realize how relieved I was, knowing that even though Earth had been attacked, you had managed to get out safe and sound. We had grown closer than ever before, actually talking about having children and having a life together outside of the war…

Losing you in London had almost destroyed me.

I didn’t know what had happened to you outside of the fact that the Reapers were suddenly destroyed and the galaxy was finally at peace.

I didn’t know what had happened to you outside of the fact that you didn’t come home after all was said and done.

I mourned every day for you, waiting and hoping that, like before, you would come back. That you would come back home and we would be together again. But as each day passed and you didn’t come home, I grew more and more resigned to the thought you weren’t coming home.

When you came back, I thanked the spirits that you had.

If you had told me that I was going to see you again, that I was going to be going to bed with you every night, holding you close, getting married to you soon… It would have filled me with hope.

I love you, Crystal Shepard.


End file.
